Carlinthom Ville III
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es su destino. A donde va Severus el médico forense, lo siguen las desgracias. Esta vez, Severus se encuentra con un enemigo poco peculiar, que le trae antiguos recuerdos. Pero esta vez el enemigo tiene razones diferentes para entrar en el pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, Excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Joder. Tengo Carlinthom Ville I y II. Y necesito un III para ser feliz. ¡Rayos!

* * *

Estaba mirando por la ventana, apartando la cortina. Eran aproximadamente, las 12 en punto de la madrugada. Miraba con fijeza, un auto que se había estacionado muy cerca de su hogar. Había abandonado el servicio. Trabajaba por su cuenta, otra vez.

Pero estaba de vacaciones. Mientras meditaba, frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre. Entraba en el auto. Tenía una larga gabardina negra y un sombrero café. Parecía un enorme buitre, en la oscuridad.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la cama. Su esposa desde unos tres años antes, estaba dormida. La miró moverse hacia el otro lado y sonrió suavemente. La forma en que la había conocido, no era muy ortodoxa.

Cerró las cortinas, en cuanto el auto partió de forma ruidosa. Iluminándolo con sus faros, antes de simplemente perderse en la niebla de ese abril. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente, pero su esposa tenía un sexto sentido para esas veces donde él sufría de insomnio y se acostaba tarde.

— ¿Severus? ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí. Solo estaba leyendo algo ligero, antes de dormir.

Giró sobre sí misma y sonrió suavemente, mirándolo. Severus suspiró en silencio, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro con una mano. Con otra sonrisa, ella acercó sus labios a los suyos y depositó un pequeño beso.

— Tienes que descansar. Trabajas demasiado. Buenas noches, cariño.

Antes de darse la vuelta, ella escuchó pequeños pasos y se levantó para mirar hacia la puerta. Su hija estaba parada allí y parecía que había llorado. Severus se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella. Se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Marian?

Su hija ya tenía tres años. La levantó del suelo, mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro. Estiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él se sentaba en la cama. Hermione la miró, acariciando su espalda. No dejaba de llorar.

— Está muy asustada, Severus. Algo debió asustarla.

— ¿Quieres que revise?

— Por la mañana. Acuéstala allí, para que descanse. Ya ya, mi amor. Mamá está aquí y papá también.

¿Qué pudo haber asustado a su hija? Las miró descansar y luego de que se durmieran, se levantó. Caminó por la casa. Enorme para ambos. Planificaba mudarse a algo más pequeño. Caminó hasta su habitación y encendió las luces. No parecía haber nada particular.

O prácticamente nada.

Su ventana estaba abierta y parecía que algo la había asustado. Miró con atención, pero nada subnormal apareció ante sus ojos. Quizá el ruido del viento y de las ramas de los árboles.

Pero ¿Por qué su ventana estaba abierta? Inspiró y se encaminó a cerrarla. Así lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Mientras la cerraba, le pareció escuchar una risa y ladeó la cabeza hacia el baño.

No podía estar oyendo cosas ¿O sí?

Caminó hacia el baño y meditó. Quizá su esposa tenía razón y dormir poco, comenzaba a afectar su cabeza. Entró en el baño que estaba en aquel pasillo entre ambas habitaciones.

Nada encontró dentro.

Estaba loco.

— Bien, hora de dormir.

Se dio la vuelta y apagó las luces. Al cerrar la puerta, sintió un curioso aire detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y miró en dirección a las escaleras. Todo estaba oscuro en el salón y no podía mirar con detalle.

— ¿Hay alguien allí?

Colocó un pie sobre uno de los escalones. No estaba seguro de poder defenderse en dado caso, que existiera un agente invasor en su hogar. De todas formas, agradeció que su hija no había salido herida o que la hubieran secuestrado en el proceso. Estaba seguro que ella no había abierto esa ventana.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, a tientas. Con una inspiración fuerte. Caminó hasta donde se suponía estaba el interruptor de la luz. Pues ¿qué esperaba encontrar?

¿Al coco?

Pero dejó de sonreírse a sí mismo, en cuanto encendió la luz. No era precisamente el coco, pero parecía ser algo peor que eso. Estaba parado en su salón y lo miraba, con una sonrisa.

¿Y quién era?

Se rió una vez más, hasta desaparecer. No dudaba que aquello, hubiese asustado a su hija. Que se hubiera detenido junto a su cuna y la asustara. Si hasta él mismo, sintió que aquello estaba fuera de orden.

— ¿Severus?

Lo que necesitaba. Un fantasma o espanto, para sazonar su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, edité el capítulo anterior. Espero les guste ese y este. Saludos y besos.

Especialmente a Eydren (edité Sangre y clavos) y a flori ^^.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Regresó a la habitación, pero nuevamente todo ello le quitaba el sueño. Miró a su hija, temblaba mientras dormía. Seguía asustada. Y como había deducido antes. Incluso él se habría asustado con aquella presencia.

No estaba seguro de lo que era. Tenía el cabello tan largo, como si fuera solo una masa y cabellos. Sus ojos negros como la noche, bien abierto y una enorme sonrisa. sus dientes entre blancos y rojizos. Su piel blanca y surcada por algunas cicatrices.

¿Qué buscaba? No tenía idea del asunto. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Miró a su hija, que seguía temblando y la levantó de la cama. Ella entre abrió sus ojos y lo miró. La acunó en su pecho, en silencio.

Se levantó de la cama, decidió sostenerla entre sus brazos y tratar de calmarla. La criatura o lo que fuera, parecía divertida con la visita. Por supuesto, no había logrado determinar qué rayos era.

Esperaba no volver a verla.

— ¿Severus? ¿Marian?— escuchó de su esposa y él inspiró.

— Estamos aquí. Marian no deja de temblar. Está muy asustada, trato de ayudarla a dormirse. Puedes estar tranquila. Ya revisé su habitación.

— ¿Y qué encontraste?

— No querrás saberlo.

Hermione no contestó. Sabía casi siempre, cuando su esposo prefería obviar los detalles. Con una inspiración suave, se sentó en la cama y contempló a su hija. Estaba por dormirse en los brazos de su padre. Suspiró en cuanto él se sentó a su lado y la separó de su cuerpo, para colocarla a un lado de ambos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

Al amanecer, Severus siempre madrugaba. Miró a su hija, que estaba profundamente dormida. Le acarició el largo cabello negro y sonrió. Miró en dirección a Hermione, que continuaba durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó alrededor del salón.

La imagen no abandonaba su cabeza. Primero por la sencilla razón, de que no solía ver eso todos los días. Permaneció sentado en el salón. Muy pronto, Pansy volvería de sus vacaciones. Supo que estaba muy enamorada de un joven que no conocía. Theodore Nott. Se casarían a su regreso.

Estaba feliz por ella.

— Buenos días, mi amor— escuchó. Hermione ya estaba despierta y sostenía a Marian. Dormía entre sus brazos y planificaba seguir haciéndolo. No quería soltarla. Se aferraba a ella.— No quiso quedarse sola.

Severus asintió y colocó sobre la mesa, dos tazas de café. Hermione se sentó a su lado, mientras su hija seguía durmiendo. Lo miró con la expresión de que quería saber qué había ocurrido.

Lo que su esposo le relató, la había dejado helada. Por supuesto que su hija estaba asustada. Hermione lo miró, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pansy regresaba ese mismo día y tenía que recibirla. Ella anhelaba que él conociera a su nuevo novio. No tenía mucha suerte con el amor. Hermione suspiró, mirándolo. Con sus andares apresurados.

¿Cuándo entendería que debía descansar?

— Cuídate cariño.

Severus caminó hasta su auto y miró a su alrededor. Por una cosa u otra, terminaba siempre creyendo que ese bendito pueblo estaba endemoniado. Tenía miedo de responderse a sí mismo.

Se sentó en el auto y meditó. Normalmente no prestaba atención a las entes fantasmales que le perseguían. Ya se había acostumbrado, a la fuerza. En su mente, aún existía la sombra de aquel viejo enemigo.

Cuando conoció a su esposa.

— Pan de cada día.

Al llegar al consultorio, Pansy ya estaba allí junto a un joven. Sonreían, mientras él sostenía uno de sus brazos. Al verlo, se soltó del que parecía ser su novio y corrió a abrazarlo. Severus se sorprendió ante su reacción y le sonrió.

— Bienvenida Pansy.

— Doctor Severus. Quiero que conozca a mi prometido. Theodore Nott.

— Es un placer. Espero que la cuide, ella es una gran mujer.

El hombre asintió en silencio, mientras su enfermera y asistente, se sonrojaba. Estuvo charlando trivialidades, escuchándola hablar sobre su nueva vida y lo entusiasmada que estaba con ella. Hablaba de él como si fuera una especie de héroe que había salvado su vida. En realidad, ella le había ayudado tanto.

Habían vivido tanto.

Y al salir, luego de una larga jornada de conversaciones, Severus se sintió observado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el parque de la plaza y había una joven. Su cabello largo y negro caía sobre uno de su hombro, mientras lo miraba con extrema fijeza. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Severus parpadeó y luego, ladeó la cabeza hacia Pansy y su novio.

— ¿Y cómo está Marian, doctor? ¿Está ya, grande?

— Sí. Tiene tres años. Apenas balbucea un par de cosas y siempre está jugando.

— ¡Ha de ser adorable! Pasaré más tarde.

— Será estupendo. A Hermione le agradará verte.

Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a notar la misma mirada sobre él. La joven estaba parada a lo lejos y lo miraba con mucho detalle. Volvió a parpadear y simplemente echó a andar hacia otra dirección. ¿En cada punto a donde fuera, lo miraría?

— Discúlpenme un momento.

Caminó lentamente hacia la plaza. No quería que ella pensara que estaba siguiéndola. Aunque ella lo mirara constantemente. Sus únicos pasos, eran los suyos y los de ella. No se volvió en ningún momento.

— Espera.

Y entonces se detuvo. Pero no dijo ni hizo nada. La contempló, lo único que miraba era su largo cabello negro. Suspiró, intentando acercarse a ella. Mientras intentaba tocar su hombro, ella había comenzado a darse la vuelta.

Lo que vio, terminó por paralizarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus miraba a Snape con una expresión de concentración. Negó con la cabeza, mientras Severus intentaba respirar calmadamente. Seguro que él, era el hombre más extraño con el que había entablado amistad.

Lo perseguían fantasmas, asesinos.

— Es como la décima vez que te oigo hablar sobre algún espectro que te persigue. ¿Es que acaso están enamorados de ti o algo parecido?— Lupin se echó a reír, pero Snape ignoró su comentario molesto.

Pues era cierto. Durante el año, situaciones dudosas habían ocurrido. Pero para su fortuna, nada se parecía a lo que le había ocurrido. Fantasmas de su pasado, comenzaban a acosarlo de nuevo. Aquella joven, había sido una antigua compañera de estudio que había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, mientras celebraba su graduación.

Indudablemente, él había sido su médico. Novato claro. Pero murió de todas formas.

Al regresar a casa, notó la alegría y jovialidad en la reunión. Pansy sostenía a su hija, que estaba muy feliz de verla. Tenía una excelente memoria y recordaba a quién había sido su cuidadora, durante largos meses.

— Mira mi amor, llegó tu papá. ¿Lo has visto? El guapo doctor Snape— dijo y Theodore lo miró con curiosidad. Pansy negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa amable, había colocado a la pequeña en el piso. Había comenzado a gatear hacia Hermione, que también estaba sentada en el suelo. Jugaban juntas.

Le gustaba ver a su esposa y a su hija, jugar juntas. Eran idénticas, excepto por el largo y oscuro cabello de Marian. Lo único que se le parecía. Era abundante y tan negro como el azabache.

De resto, era la perfecta imagen de su madre.

— Es tan hermosa, su hija— dijo y Severus asintió con una sonrisa a medias. Hermione dijo un suave gracias, mientras la pequeña se sentaba entre sus piernas.

— ¿Cuándo se casarán?— preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa y Pansy meditó.

— En unas pocas semanas. Todo está arreglado. Por supuesto, invitamos al señor Lupin. Aunque él suela ser a veces, una enorme molestia. Y al señor Black. El primo de...

— Bellatrix, sí. — dijo Snape, en voz baja— No hay agravios. Dudo que desee verme, luego de todo lo ocurrido. No habrán problemas en la boda.

— Pero eso no fue tu culpa, mi amor— contestó Hermione y él dio un chasquido con la lengua y suspiró en silencio.

— A Black, eso no le importa mucho.

Hermione suspiró y con una sonrisa, miró que Marian trataba de llamar su atención. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el biberón y Severus lo colocó en sus manos, mientras se sentaba junto a ellas. En el suelo. Ávida, Marian tomó el biberón entre sus pequeñas manos. La leche tibia, le encantaba y no dudaba en comer, cuando la veía.

— Estamos muy ansiosos. Esperamos que estén presentes en nuestro matrimonio.

— Por supuesto— contestó Hermione, mientras se levantaba para despedir a los invitados. Había sido un almuerzo, fantástico. Severus se había quedado junto a su hija, alimentándola.

Mientras la alimentaba, los acontecimientos surcaban su cabeza. Estaba comenzando a volverse loco, ante tanta gente que decidía aparecer por donde caminaba. Pero claro, solo él podía verles.

¿Qué no podían molestar a otro?

— Mi amor, qué golosa eres— dijo ella y él se percató de que Marian se había bebido todo el biberón. Sonrió suavemente, cuando lo soltaba en el suelo y se limpiaba el rostro con las manos— Vamos a dar una vuelta, antes de la siesta. ¡Tenemos que bajar al estómago, toda esa leche que te has bebido. Cariño!

Las miró irse y mientras lo hacía, recordó que había registrado un par de documentos que Lupin le había prestado. Allí, miraría algunas muertes del pueblo y entendería qué ocurría con él y sus visiones.

Se levantó del suelo y al hacerlo, ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Había allí, dos luces pequeñas. Una rojiza y una color ámbar. Dudó de acercarse, pero supuso que tenía que hacerlo.

Caminó hasta el porche de la casa y movió las cortinas. Cuando lo hizo, miró los reflectores de un auto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¡El auto estaba por chocar con la casa!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione había estado buscándolo y lo miró, con las manos sobre su rostro. Parecía tratar de evitar algo. Caminó hacia él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Él brincó, sobresaltado y la miró con cierta preocupación. ¿Y el auto que había estado por estrellarse en la casa? Hermione suspiró y apretó su hombro derecho, gentilmente.

— ¿Mi amor? ¿qué te ocurre?

— Nada. Solo tuve una jaqueca.

Hermione asintió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo. Él le acarició la cabeza, lentamente y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Con una sonrisa a medias, ella inspiró.

— ¿Y Marian?

— Está dormida. Desde que tomó el biberón, tenía mucho sueño.

Severus asintió y se apartó de ella. Caminó hasta su habitación y notó que Marian estaba dentro. Hermione suspiró, mirándola desde la puerta de la habitación.

— Lo siento, creí que ella no querría volver a su cuna. Aunque tiene tres años, es probable que siga asustada y recuerde lo que vio, la otra noche. Me preocupa.

Severus asintió y se sentó en la cama, acomodándose la corbata que llevaba. La apartó con mucho cuidado y ladeó la cabeza hacia su hija. No quería despertarla. Se acomodó cuidadosamente, mientras Hermione la ubicaba en un buen lugar de la cama. Sonrió suavemente, cuando ella se había encontrado con el aroma familiar de su padre y su cuerpo, se había aferrado a él.

— Te encontró, cariño. Creo que ya no va a soltarte.

Él no dijo nada y se quedó allí, mirando al tejado. Hermione comenzaba a dormirse, la noche era joven pero los tres estaban exhaustos. Con una inspiración profunda, Hermione le dio las buenas noches a ambos y simplemente cerró sus ojos. Para él, dormir siempre era complicado. Se quedó meditando las circunstancias y situaciones.

¿Por qué veía espíritus y hechos que no ocurrían en la vida real? Se frotó los ojos con dos dedos y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía normal. Inspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

Tenía que dormir un poco.

Se durmió tan pronto pensó en ello y para su fortuna, nada extraño o fuera de lo común, ocurrió en su vida. El amanecer estaba próximo y en cuanto despertó, acostumbrado siempre a madrugar, notó que Hermione lo observaba. En el medio de ambos, dormía Marian y ella los contemplaba a ambos.

— Buenos días, mi amor— le dijo con un susurro y él le contestó lo mismo— me encanta verte dormir tan profundo, siento que descansas. Marian aún no se levanta.

— Sí, eso puedo ver— dijo, cuando su pequeña mano chocaba con su rostro.

Hermione sonrió y cuidadosamente tomó su mano, para acomodarla sobre la cama. Acomodó a su hija, de forma tal que ninguno de los dos pudiera golpearla. Sonrió al verla.

— Ha de estar soñando con algo. Espero no sean pesadillas.

— Creo que no— dijo él, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se dejaba caer en la cama. Estaba exhausto de desentrañar por qué carajos, siempre lo perseguían a él. Mientras pensaba, miró cómo su hija se sentaba lentamente en la cama y los miraba a ambos. Hermione sonrió dulcemente, mientras ella trataba de descubrir si estaba dormida o despierta aún.

— A...

— Buenos días cariño. ¿Dormiste bien? Papá está a tu otro lado. ¿Lo ves? Está allí, mirándote.

Se chupaba los dedos, mientras los miraba a ambos. Severus suspiró, mientras ella se lanzaba a la cama. A su esposa, siempre le parecía gracioso aquella expresión de cansancio. La cobijaba y le besaba la frente, mientras ella colocaba sus manos húmedas en su rostro.

— Sí mi amor, te puedes quedar a dormir un poco más. Procura no babear a tu padre, sabes que no le gusta.

Severus sonrió suavemente, mientras Marian ahogaba un bostezo y se acomodaba en la cama. Hermione se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Dudó que fuera apropiado llevarla hasta la cuna. Tenía miedo de ver lo mismo que Snape había visto la noche anterior a esa. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposo.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dentro de su casa y ya sabía cómo llegar a ellos.

— Creo que la dejaré aquí, para que duerma.

— Descuida, me quedaré un rato. Creo que no puedo trabajar así, estoy exhausto.

— Muy bien, cariño. Prepararé el desayuno.


	5. Chapter 5

Se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de ver, mientras su hija continuaba dormida. Inspiró a un lado, ella estaba muy cómoda. Dormía boca abajo y ladeó la cabeza al otro lado. Tenía la costumbre de chuparse los dedos.

Así dormía placenteramente, comiéndose una mano. Sonrió al mirarla y se sentó en la cama. Quizá podía dejarla dormir, mientras él miraba una serie de documentos que Lupin amablemente le había suministrado.

Las muertes de aquel pueblo y antiguos dueños de su casa. Todo eso estaba registrado.

Mientras estaba sentado contemplando los registros, se percató de que allí estaba retratada la muerte de aquella compañera de estudio, cuyo auto había terminado en el mar de la costa, mientras celebraban que se graduarían al día siguiente.

El punto era ¿por qué lo visitaban aquellos espectros? ¿Querían advertirle algo? Escuchó un estruendo en la cocina y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Algo ocurría con su esposa. Abrió cuidadosamente, preguntándose si debía dejar a su hija sola.

Se devolvió por ella.

— Shh... solo ven conmigo, Marian— dijo, cuando ella peleaba en la cama— vamos a la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ella continuaba dormida y él, trataba de no preocuparse. El estruendo había sido lo suficientemente como para preocuparlo.

En cuanto terminó en la cocina, se encontró con su esposa. Había dejado caer una sartén y tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manos. La contempló en silencio y se preguntó si había ocurrido algo mientras no estaba presente.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Severus? ¿Eres tú?

¿Quién más iba a poder ser?

— Sí. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Quita tus manos de tu rostro, quiero mirarte.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar las manos. Tenía una horrenda quemadura en su rostro y parecía dolerle mucho. Caminó hasta el sofá y dejó a su hija allí. Luego, caminó hacia Hermione, sosteniendo su mano y llevándola hasta el fregadero. Colocó un poco de agua fría sobre ella y la mujer se alejó.

— Espera, se inflamará.

— Me duele mucho, Severus.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

— No lo sé. Estaba preparando el desayuno y repentinamente, la sartén brincó de su lugar y cayó sobre mi ojo. Severus...estoy muy asustada.

Buscó un poco de hielo y un pañuelo. Lo amarró y lo colocó cuidadosamente, sobre la herida. Percibió que algo más, humedecía su rostro. Eran lágrimas. Suspiró y la abrazó en silencio.

— Descuida, no ha ocurrido nada. Sanará pronto, solo necesito colocar un par de ungüentos para ayudarte a curar la piel quemada. Regenerarla más rápidamente de lo normal.

La soltó, cuando escuchó los quejidos de su hija. Se había levantado y como hablaba muy poco, no comprendía lo que quería decirle. Algunas palabras balbuceaba. Papá y mamá, eran sus favoritas.

— Papá, ame...amé.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta de que te levantaste.

Ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó si el por qué del accidente, seguía dentro de aquella casa. Tenía que seguir allí, quizá mirando lo que acababa de hacer y riéndose con lo que fuera, su fantasmal cuerpo.

Si era que se trataba de un fantasma.

Luego del accidente, él había terminado el desayuno. Mientras su hija desayunaba, tenía tiempo para mirar lo que había estado investigando. Su casa, había pertenecido a una joven pareja que se había casado en las cercanías.

Respondían al nombre de: Lavander Brown y Seamus Finnigan.

Ellos, ambos, habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Tenía cierto sentido con las luces de automovil que había estado mirando. Sin embargo, no entendía la relación que tenía con su antigua compañera de estudio. Suspiró, alzando la cabeza. Su hija había terminado y esperaba que la bajara de la silla.

— Podrías hablar para decírmelo. ¿Cierto?

— ¡AME A M E!

— Basta y sobra.

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, tuvo la graciosa epifanía de que tenía una especie de don que le permitía ver a los muertos y por ello, venían a fastidiarlo a su vida. Siendo forense, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

— ¿Vas a desayunar, Hermione?— dijo, mientras ella estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Marian iba y venía de un lado al otro, lanzando juguetes a la habitación de sus padres, para jugar en el suelo.

— No tengo ánimos, Severus.

— Tienes que comer un poco. ¿Aún te duele la cara?

— No me duele la cara, solo me preocupa lo que está sucediendo. Si algo molesta a mi hija y trata de matarme, eso sería lo que me dolería.

Buen punto. Ella siempre tenía un buen punto. Se sentó en la cama y meditó. ¿Qué podía hacer en casos como esos? ¿Por qué sus peores enemigos, tenían que ser fantasmas?

¿No podía ser un asesino? Bueno, recordaba al primer caso. El asesino de Carlinthom que era todo un mago. ¿Y si se trataba de él otra vez? No podía verlo dos veces. Siempre era lo mismo.

En la boda de Draco también había visto a ese hombre. En el periódico.


End file.
